


Visiting Benji

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Natasha went to visit Benji's grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Benji

_**I year ** _

Natasha hadn’t told Steve that she was going to visit Benji. He would have only volunteered to go with her and this was something that she had wanted to do on her own. Kneeling down beside the gravestone, she placed her flowers by the ones that were already there. She should have known that his partner would have been here already and she suddenly felt guilty, as she hadn’t talked to the man in some time. He deserved better than that, especially from her. Pushing the thoughts aside, she began to talk to Benji, wishing that her best friend was actually there. “Hey, you,” she whispered softly, wiping at the tears now running down her cheeks. “I have good news; you’re going to be an uncle, honey.” She laughed slightly, still having a hard time believing it herself and having not really told anyone else but Steve the news. "Don’t worry, they will all about you. The uncle that saved mommy."

_**5 years** _

Once again, she was alone. Steve was on a mission and James was with his uncle Clint. Natasha prefered it that way. Prefered to be alone so that she could voice her thoughts. Ones that she sometimes kept buried otherwise. "Hey, you," she started, as she always did and sat down beside the headstone. "It’s been awhile and we all still miss you, honey. But, I don’t cry everytime I think about you anymore and I try to focus on the good times….But, let’s be honest. No one can replace you in my life. There was only one Benji Dunn."

_**10 years** _

Natasha held the little hand firmly in her own, glad that Steve was with them for this. The Russian squatted down between the stone and her son. “James, this is you uncle Benji. He was the best man that your mother has ever known. Second only to your father.”


End file.
